Lex x Clark
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Lionel unintentionally hurts Lex and Lex calls Clark over for comfort. Lex and Clark are starting to realize that they have feelings for each other. How long will it take them to get together?. You will have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Lex x Clark: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. And This is my first time writing a Clark Kent/Lex Luthor FanFic. This is also my first Smallville FanFic. I have recently started re-watching Smallville. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. And this FanFic will have 5 chapters. There will also be a lot of smut and fluff in this FanFic as well. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Smallville.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Clark Kent. Lex Luthor. A few other characters will be mentioned as well.

xxxxxx

 **Pairings:** Clark Kent x Lex Luthor.

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Timeline is set somewhere between seasons one and two of the tv series. Slightly AU.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Lionel unintentionally hurts Lex and Lex calls Clark over for comfort. Lex and Clark are starting to realize that they have feelings for each other. How long will it take them to get together?. You will have to read it to find out.

xxxxxx

Lex was still reeling from what he had just read what Lionel has done this time. He thought that his Father had done everything wrong and anything else that he could or would do wouldn't surprise him anymore and yet Lionel still manages to surprise him even now. After everything. He sat down in his office chair with a glass of scotch in his right hand and the morning newspaper in his left hand. He lets his eyes scan the front page of the newspaper again and he reads the first sentence of the first paragraph for probably the hundredth time that morning.

 _'Lionel Luthor will be closing down a few of his Luthorcorp plants, which will result in several thousand employees losing their jobs'.,_ And after that, Lex knows that he doesn't want to continue reading the article so he then places the newspaper back onto his desk and he raises his glass to lips. He tips the glass and he drinks his bourbon in one huge gulp to try to clear his head of all the crazy and maddening thoughts that are now swirling around in his head thanks to his Father. A second later Lex sets down his now empty glass on his desk and he quickly looks for his cell phone.

After reading about his Father, Lex needs to talk to someone and he knows exactly who that is and he's going to him as soon as he finds his cell phone. **'Damn phone. Where the fuck are you?'.,** Lex thinks to himself as he shuffles the mountain of papers on his desk in search of his cell phone and he finally finds the damn thing not several minutes later. Lex picks the phone up and he quickly dials Clark's number. He waits for him to answer as the phone rings a couple times and then when he's about to hang up, someone answers the phone. It's Clark.

"Clark?. It's Lex. Have you read today's morning paper?"., Lex asks him and Clark can't help but feel bad for his best friend. Lex's Dad is an ass and even Clark knows that. Clark nods his head even though he knows that Lex can't see that through the phone. So he replies to him instead.

"Yeah, Lex. I saw it and I read as much of it as I could stomach. No offense, but your Dad is a jerk"., Clark replies to Lex and Lex smirks and he chuckles a little bit at what Clark had just said. **'I wish that Lionel was a better Dad to Lex'.,** Clark thinks to himself as he waits for Lex to reply to him. As Lex thinks about what he should say to Clark next an idea comes to him and he smirks to himself once more.

"Hey, Clark, since today is Saturday how about you come over?. I just need someone to talk to and I would prefer to do that in person rather than over the phone. I have been drinking a bit and I just need to be around someone and that someone is you, Clark. So what do you say, we can do whatever that you want to do?", Lex says and he blushes slightly as does Clark on the other end of the line. Clark clears his throat a little bit before he replies to Lex.

"Lex, you know that we can always talk about whatever that you need to talk about whenever you want to talk. So when should I come over?"., Clark asks Lex with a smile. **'I'll always be there for you, Lex'.,** Clark thinks to himself. It takes Lex only a couple of minutes to think about what Clark had just asked him.

"Would you say that you can come over in maybe two hours?. I need to do a few things before you get here"., Lex says over the phone.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I'll be there in two hours. I got a couple things to do too. I'll see you then, Lex"., Clark says and Lex nods.

"Alright Clark, I'll see you in two hours then"., Lex replies and they both hang up at the exact same time. Lex places his cell phone back onto his desk as Clark places the kitchen phone back in its cradle. Lex gets up from his office chair and he leaves his office as Clark makes his way upstairs to shower. And about fifteen minutes later both men are already finished with their showers and completely dressed.

They then go about their day doing some errands until it's almost time for Clark to arrive. And he does arrive just on time to as Lex watches Clark walk into his office. There is just so much that he has to tell Clark, some things that he should have told him a long time ago and that's exactly what he plans on doing today.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all that's the end of the first chapter of Lex x Clark. And I hope that all of had loved and enjoyed reading it. The second chapter which I'll try to write and post soon, should be just a little bit longer than this first chapter was. But before I write and post the second chapter, I'll write and post the third chapter of BumbleBY: A Yang Xiao Long x Blake Belladonna Love Story either later today or sometime tomorrow.

I promise that I will start writing and posting chapters for my other current Fics soon. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: The second chapter should be written and posted by either this coming Monday or Tuesday. And it should be either 2k or 3k words long. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Lex x Clark: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. And here's the second chapter of Lex x Clark. And there might be some fluff in this second chapter. No smut though, at least not yet anyway. Maybe in a chapter or two from now. I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to write and post this second chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Hey, Clark, since today is Saturday how about you come over?. I just need someone to talk to and I would prefer to do that in person rather than over the phone. I have been drinking a bit and I just need to be around someone and that someone is you, Clark. So what do you say, we can do whatever that you want to do?", Lex says and he blushes slightly as does Clark on the other end of the line. Clark clears his throat a little bit before he replies to Lex.

"Lex, you know that we can always talk about whatever that you need to talk about whenever you want to talk. So when should I come over?"., Clark asks Lex with a smile. **'I'll always be there for you, Lex'.,** Clark thinks to himself. It takes Lex only a couple of minutes to think about what Clark had just asked him.

"Would you say that you can come over in maybe two hours?. I need to do a few things before you get here"., Lex says over the phone.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I'll be there in two hours. I got a couple things to do too. I'll see you then, Lex"., Clark says and Lex nods.

"Alright Clark, I'll see you in two hours then"., Lex replies and they both hang up at the exact same time. Lex places his cell phone back onto his desk as Clark places the kitchen phone back in its cradle. Lex gets up from his office chair and he leaves his office as Clark makes his way upstairs to shower. And about fifteen minutes later both men are already finished with their showers and completely dressed.

They then go about their day doing some errands until it's almost time for Clark to arrive. And he does arrive just on time to as Lex watches Clark walk into his office. There is just so much that he has to tell Clark, some things that he should have told him a long time ago and that's exactly what he plans on doing today.

xxxxxx

Clark parks his truck in front of Lex's mansion about two hours later after he and Lex had talked on the phone. He kills the engine before he gets out of the truck and he locks the doors. Clark walks to the front doors of Lex's mansion and he knocks lightly on the doors. It's not but five minutes later that one of Lex's staff answers the door. And he leads Clark to Lex's office where Lex is still drinking his glass of scotch.

Clark enters Lex's office and Lex looks up from the newspaper to see that Clark has just entered his office. He smiles at Clark, who smiles back at him and then Lex gets up from his desk chair. He walks away from his desk and then over to Clark. Lex hugs Clark and then he pulls away from him.

Clark looks at his best friend worriedly and a frown forms on his handsome face. **'I wonder what has him so stressed much out today'.,** Clark thinks to himself. Lex walks back over to his desk and he sits back down in his office chair, while Clark follows right behind him and he sits down in the chair that's right in front of Lex's desk. Clark waits a moment before he voices to Lex what's on his mind at the moment.

"So, Lex, what is it that you wanted to talk about?. You sounded pretty worried and stressed out over the phone earlier today"., Clark asks him and Lex lets out a deep sigh before he replies to his best friend. Lex smiles at Clark softly, which causes Clark to blush lightly. Lex chuckles dryly before he says anything at all. He picks up the newspaper from his desk and he hands it over to Clark, who takes it and he quickly reads where Lex points to him to read.

"Here, Clark. This is what has me so worried and stressed out today. Just read this article"., Lex replies to Clark. **'Clark isn't going to like that newspaper article at all'.,** Lex thinks to herself.

Lex watches as Clark's scans over the newspaper and he frowns deeper as he reads it. A couple of minutes later after he's finished reading the newspaper article Clark hands the newspaper back over to Lex who then places it back on his desk. Clark looks back over to Lex and he shakes his head with a sad look on his face. **'Man, that's horrible'.,** Clark thinks to himself.

"Lex, I'm so sorry. Lionel shouldn't be able to do that. Luthorcorp is his company, but he still shouldn't be able to get away with firing so many people. Is there anything that we can do to stop him?"., Clark asks Lex and Lex shakes his head.

 **'I really wish that I could stop my Dad',** Lex thinks to himself as he tries to figure out how to reply to Clark.

"Unfortunately, no we can't Clark. There's nothing that we can do to stop my Dad from doing anything that he sets his mind to. Hey, Clark. There's something else that I have to tell you"., Lex tells Clark and Clark's heart starts to beat a little bit faster at Lex's words.

"Okay, Lex. What else is it that you want to tell me?"., Clark asks Lex curiously, wondering just what exactly that Lex wants to tell him. **'I wonder what it is that Lex wants to tell me'.,** Clark thinks to himself.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. And that's the end of chapter two. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I'll try to have the third chapter written and posted soon, maybe in a day or two from now. And I promise that I'll write and post the eighth & final chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love by either tomorrow or Monday. Maybe even Tuesday. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Lex x Clark: Part: 3

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to write and post this third chapter. I have had a bad case of writer's block lately. And I apologize for this third chapter being so short. The next chapter should be a little bit longer than this chapter was. There will be two more chapters after that and then this Fic will be finished. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "So, Lex, what is it that you wanted to talk about?. You sounded pretty worried and stressed out over the phone earlier today"., Clark asks him and Lex lets out a deep sigh before he replies to his best friend. Lex smiles at Clark softly, which causes Clark to blush lightly. Lex chuckles dryly before he says anything at all. He picks up the newspaper from his desk and he hands it over to Clark, who takes it and he quickly reads where Lex points to him to read.

"Here, Clark. This is what has me so worried and stressed out today. Just read this article"., Lex replies to Clark. **'Clark isn't going to like that newspaper article at all'.,** Lex thinks to herself.

Lex watches as Clark's scans over the newspaper and he frowns deeper as he reads it. A couple of minutes later after he's finished reading the newspaper article Clark hands the newspaper back over to Lex who then places it back on his desk. Clark looks back over to Lex and he shakes his head with a sad look on his face. **'Man, that's horrible'.,** Clark thinks to himself.

"Lex, I'm so sorry. Lionel shouldn't be able to do that. Luthorcorp is his company, but he still shouldn't be able to get away with firing so many people. Is there anything that we can do to stop him?"., Clark asks Lex and Lex shakes his head.

 **'I really wish that I could stop my Dad',** Lex thinks to himself as he tries to figure out how to reply to Clark.

"Unfortunately, no we can't Clark. There's nothing that we can do to stop my Dad from doing anything that he sets his mind to. Hey, Clark. There's something else that I have to tell you"., Lex tells Clark and Clark's heart starts to beat a little bit faster at Lex's words.

"Okay, Lex. What else is it that you want to tell me?"., Clark asks Lex curiously, wondering just what exactly that Lex wants to tell him. **'I wonder what it is that Lex wants to tell me'.,** Clark thinks to himself.

xxxxxx

Lex looks at Clark with a smile on his face and gets up and out of his office chair. He then walks over to Clark and he places a hand gently on his shoulder. **'I should have told Clark sooner. But I didn't want to ruin our friendship'.,** Lex thinks to himself. Clark looks at Lex, waiting for him to say something.

"Clark, I should have told you this sooner. I like you. As in more than a friend. I would have said something earlier, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. So Clark, would you like to go on a date with me say maybe this weekend?"., Lex says with a light blush on his face and he's not the only one that's blushing. Clark is also blushing as well.

Clark looks at Lex with wide eyes and his jaw slightly dropped. He couldn't believe it. Lex had just asked told him that he likes him and he had just asked him out on a date. **'Lex just told me that he likes me and he also asked me out on a date. I have to tell him how I really feel about him too'.,** Clark thinks to himself.

"Lex, there's something that I have to tell you too. I have had a crush on you for a while now. I was actually pretty scared to tell you how I really feel about you"., Clark replies to Lex and Lex smiles softly at him once more.

"Clark. You have absolutely nothing to be scared of. Trust me, okay?"., Lex asks him and Clark nods his head in reply to Lex's question. Lex walks even closer to Clark and his eyes flick down to Clark's lips and Clark sees it and he looks at Lex's lips too. Their eyes meet and then with a nod, the two men lean towards each other and their lips connected in a kiss that they should have shared a lot sooner.

And they kiss for several more minutes before both men pull away from their first with each other. Their eyes slowly open and they gaze into each other's eyes. **'Wow. What a kiss'.,** Both Clark and Lex think at the exact same time. Clark leans forward and he kisses Lex quickly and Lex smiles at Clark once more.

"Lex, that was one of the best kisses that I have ever had in my life. I need to go back home. My folks are probably worried about me by now. Now about that date Lex, you should choose where we should go for our first date"., Clark tells him and Lex nods at him again.

"Alright. That sounds good, Clark. There's a restaurant in Metropolis that has only been open for a couple of months now. And it's the perfect place for a first date"., Lex says to Clark and then the two of them share another kiss. And they both pull away from each other again and Clark leaves Lex's mansion to go back to his own home for the night.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. And that's the end of chapter three. And I promise that I'll try to write and post the ninth & final chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love in a week or two from now. I'm so sorry for the delay. And I'll also try to write and update my other current FanFics as well. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
